君の名は。Your Name IwaOi ver
by Fjones
Summary: After witnessing a mermerising comet, Tōru Oikawa found himself in an unknown place somewhere in Tokyo. How will he able to live his life like he wanted to when he's stuck in the body of a boy in his age named 'Hajime Iwaizumi?


The soft rustling sound of trees and the cold evening breeze had reached Oikawa's senses. There wasn't anything particularly good about it except for the fact that he was alone, solemnly watching the starry sky comfortably in the veranda of his room, something he loves doing the most. He reached for the hot glass of chocolate in the wooden mini table beside him and savoured it. Oikawa loved the structure and beauty of astronomy. His love towards the exquisite beauty of stars and its surrounding had affected his perspectives, to the point where he wanted to take astrology in college, even if it means for him to go to Tokyo. And because of his love for space and its heavenly bodies, the opportunity of seeing an actual comet that will pass through his eyes is something that he would never waste. He stood up and inhaled the calm and peaceful vibe of 11:00 PM with an excited smile in his face.

After five minutes of waiting, a sky blue light was starting to get visible in the night sky. Oikawa smiled genuinely as he saw the comet he waited long for appear in the sky where he honestly thinks he belongs. In a blink of an eye, the sky was enlightened by the sole comet passing, leaving traces of its blue-ish dust accompanied by the iridescent colors and the stars twinkling brightly. It was far the most beautiful scenery on earth for Oikawa. He was so mesmerized by its beauty, inhaled sharply then shouted, "PLEASE SOMEONE, GET ME OUT OF THIS BORING LIFE!" His voice echoed through his neighbourhood forest and its after-sounds was like music to his ears. He had always adored the beautiful thing in front of him, then he heard a high pitched bell sound, he shrugged it off; and so does he know, that's the last thing he'll be experiencing before entering a new chapter of his life.

It was something that he expected. Winning over an unrecognised team is nothing but just like playing a street volleyball. And as the so-called 'Ace' was beamed by his pride, Hajime Iwaizumi lined up and bowed in acceptance for their sweet victory. He walked forward to personally meet the other team's captain and congratulate them for doing their best. He then noticed how the other captain looks at him; excited and teary eyed. He brushed it off and proceeded on congratulating him.

"You've done a great job!" Iwaizumi said while offering his hand for a shake hands.

The smiling chocolate-haired man nodded and accepted Iwaizumi's hands. "Thank you!" He replied "…I've finally met you, Iwa-chan!" the other continued that puzzled Iwaizumi.

"Iwa-chan?" He asked in confusion. Why would a stranger like him would call me 'Iwa-chan'?!

Iwaizumi then saw how the other man looked disappointed and an undeniable tears was starting to form in his eyelids. "Y-you don't remember me?" He asked.

"I'm sorry but no." Iwaizumi apologised. He didn't want to disappoint him though, he really didn't remember meeting him anywhere.

"I-I see…" The other man lowered his head. "I'm sorry for creeping you out." His voice cracked, sign that he's already crying.

The mixed sounds of cheering, chatting and loud music inside the arena filled Iwaizumi anxiety and desire to hug the other man. "…Your name." He just asked. "What's your name?"

The other man raised his head up, seemingly shocked by Iwaizumi's words. "It's….!" The loud noise inside the arena grew louder, defeating the other man's voice. Iwaizumi was about to ask his name again but then he was dragged by his joyful team mates and their laughter adds more to the deafening and irritating noise. His eyes was still fixed by the other man who seems to be shouting his name. And at last, after feeling an extreme desire to know his name, his voice suddenly overlaps everything, leaving it to be the only audible sound in the arena, revealing his name.

"…Tōru! Tōru Oikawa!"


End file.
